


the taste of you

by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook explores Archie's body with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of you

Archie’s eyelids are feather-light, his eyelashes intimately brushing against Cook’s mouth as he kisses them whenever something upsets Archie, and Cook tastes his sadness through the salt of his tears, and vows to make it sweeter.

Archie’s ears are ticklish, and Archie huffs out a laugh whenever Cook nips playfully at his earlobe, and Cook can’t help but press a smile against the curve of Archie’s neck and lick along the shell of Archie’s ear, turning that laughter into a breathless moan.

Archie’s lips are succulent, moist from Archie’s habit of licking his lips and tender from his habit of biting them, and Cook can’t help but suck and lap at them, like a piece of ripe fruit that’s begging to be savoured and devoured.

Archie’s tongue is nimble, snaking its way through Cook’s lips, licking at the roof of his mouth and twining against Cook’s tongue, coaxing it back to Archie’s own mouth where Archie sucks it slowly, deeply, and possessively, his mouth hot and moist and tight, and Cook groans as the electric sensation shoots straight through his groin.

Archie tastes heady in the most secret of places: the dip of his collarbone, the inside of his wrists, the hollow behind his elbows, the back of his knees, and Cook loves wringing out different sounds out of that beautiful pale throat as he licks and bites and sucks, like each erogenous zone is a different key and it’s up to Cook to play the melody.

Archie’s nipples are both soft and firm, the nubs hardening into pebbles as Cook circles one lazily with his tongue while his thumb mirrors the action with the other; the boy arches against him when he sucks, and Cook smirks when Archie threads a hand lightly through his hair, silently pleading Cook to give equal attention, and so Cook releases one nipple with a soft, wet pop and transfers his willing mouth to the other.

Archie’s spine is an elaborate musical score, and when Cook mouths at those knobs and keeps going lower, Archie’s whines get significantly higher, and the sound Archie makes when Cook’s tongue reaches the point where his spine ends between Archie’s cheeks is a note that doesn’t exist on the musical scale, and when Archie braces his knees on the bed and raises his hips, wordlessly begging for more, Cook’s tongue obediently goes deeper — and _oh_  Archie tastes _exquisite_ there.

Archie’s hands are a work of art, and Cook loves worshiping them and devoting equal attention to each finger as he draws them one at a time into his mouth, sinking down to the knuckle and swirling his tongue around each digit as he moves back up and down again with excruciating slowness.  Below him, Archie is mirroring each action with his own mouth as he goes down on him, and Cook _loves_  how Archie relinquishes control of _both_  their pleasures in this way, and Cook is determined to draw it out for both of them even as his cock is throbbing for release inside that lush, devious mouth.  

Archie remains a complete enigma to him save for this, and he intends to burn into memory the map of Archie’s body through the pleasures his mouth can give.


End file.
